The Slave and The Lion
by Kuroi Kinzu
Summary: Arthur is a slave who escapes the clutches of his evil master and crosses paths with a Lion who falls in love with him. Based on Aesop's Fable, "The Slave and the Lion".


**A/N: R18. SEX SCENE AT THE END. IMPLIED ATTEMPTED RAPE, VIOLENCE AND SLIGHT GORE.**

* * *

 **The Slave and the Lion**

The sand scorches his bare feet as he tries to shield the harsh glare of light from his eyes, Arthur feels himself burning beneath the heat of the sun. He had run out of food and water almost two days ago, not that he had been able to pack much anyway as he was more concerned of escaping alive, but now he might actually die from aimlessly wandering this desert. Still, Arthur would rather die here than have to endure another moment of servitude from his lech of a master.

Arthur never knew his parents, they were most likely slaves as he was, bought and sold like sacks of meat to the highest bidder. Arthur had been a child when a rich young man had taken a liking to him and bought him for a price of ten silver pieces. The man had been nice at first, caring and considerate, teaching Arthur to read and write and giving him chores to do which he did happily. But it changed when Arthur came of age. His master had taken a different liking, noticing how slender Arthur's waist was, how toned his arms were and how fair his skin felt and started touching him. Arthur tried avoiding his master by busying himself with housework but the man would often have another slave fetch him and then he would take Arthur into his chambers. The only reason Arthur had stayed fairly safe was because of his master's jealous wife who often kept an eye on her lecherous husband but every time she caught him touching Arthur, she would drag him out by the hair and beat him until he either bled or passed out. Arthur couldn't endure much more and decided to risk death trying to escape rather than wait to die by the hands of his master's wife or experience something far worse from the man himself.

So now, here he was, lost in the desert. After his escape, the guards gave chase but Arthur managed to outrun them and stay hidden from their sight, unfortunately it cost him his strength and having nothing to eat or drink the last two days while bearing the scorching heat had taken it's toll. His legs ached, his feet were blistered and his throat was so parched he doubts he'll be able to speak again. Arthur needed to find shelter, maybe a small oasis or even a cave, but he needed to find it soon before night falls. Having to suffer the heat of day only to be plunged into the cold of night is sure to make him sick.

The sun was setting and Arthur could see starlight beginning to shine into existence on the edges of the coming night as he walks faster through the now cooling sand, he feels ready to collapse but finally spots something over the sand dunes and runs to it with all that's left of his strength, not caring what it is as long as it relieves him from the endless stretch of desert. Arthur finds himself at the base of a large plateau made of red rocks and sand. It might have been a mountain once and may offer some shelter, and soon enough, after some searching, Arthur found a fairly large cave placed out of view within the mountainous rock's walls and settles in for the night. He curls up against a rock, careful of his blisters and making sure to stay away from the entrance then succumbs to sleep.

A few hours into his slumber, Arthur feels himself wake in the night to a strange rumbling sound reverberating through the walls like it was coming from deeper within the cavern and from what Arthur slowly realises to be a pair of glowing blue eyes. Arthur is suddenly very much awake and scoots back to the wall as the eyes came nearer and the sound becomes obviously clear to be a deep growl. The beast makes it's way slowly towards a frightened Arthur, who was trying his best to merge with the wall behind him, eyes clenched shut and trembling with fear. He had escaped a horrible life only to be met with a painful death. But it didn't come. Arthur could now feel the beast's breath on his face and the growl was long and deep but he was still alive, so he chanced a peak. Arthur gasped and pressed himself further into the wall as he took in the beast before him. It was a lion, but none like he had ever seen before. This lion was larger, much much larger than the ones in the palace and it's fur was full and golden like sun warmed wheat fields, but the lion's eyes were as blue as an oasis lake. Arthur stared into it's eyes, mesmerised, until he felt something nudge his chest. He blinked and looked down to see the lion had raised it's paw to him and had stopped growling. Arthur could actually hear a faint whine coming from the beast and it kept nudging it's paw on Arthur's chest. Arthur slowly raises his hands to touch the lion's paw, when it didn't growl, he turned over the paw and saw that a jagged piece of rock was wedged in. The lion was asking for help! Hesitantly, Arthur takes hold of the rock, glancing up at the lion to gouge for a reaction then without warning, suddenly pulls it out. The lion roars in pain as Arthur drops the rock and curls up in fear, sure that the lion would kill him now that he was of no use but then he feels another nudge. Arthur peaks up and suddenly the lion presses it's face into Arthur's hands. Arthur could feel it purring! Laughing with delight upon this unexpected turn of events, Arthur let's the lion rub itself against him, purring it's gratefulness as he runs his hands over it's powerful body and through it's fluffy fur.

"You're like a house cat." whispered Arthur in a hoarse voice. It hurt to speak but he took no notice as the lion curled up around Arthur and kept him warm. They stayed that way all throughout the night, Arthur laying on the lion's soft fur and the lion purring up a storm while it slept, happy to have found a companion. It was the best sleep both had gotten in a long time.

It was late morning when Arthur finally woke up to an empty cave and a missing lion. Confused, he stood to survey his surroundings but winced in pain as he felt the blisters on his feet pop. Arthur sat himself on a flat rock to nurse his feet while he tries to remember if he might have dreamed up the night's events and the lion as an effect of the heat, but then he heard soft pads walking up to the cave entrance. Arthur hid himself behind the rock he was sitting on, still fearful of the possibility of guards from the palace finding him, only to see the lion walking in with a large sack clenched in it's jaws. The lion padded up to him then dropped the sack onto Arthur's legs and sat, waiting. When Arthur didn't move, the lion made a soft rumble in it's throat and pushed the sack closer to Arthur, licking it's great maw with anticipation clear in it's bright blue eyes. A little surprised, Arthur takes the sack heavy with weight and curiously opens it to reveal various items from jugs of water, fresh fruits and even a balm to soothe his blisters! Arthur grabs the jug first and nearly drowns himself drinking the cold water, letting it slip down his parched throat. Next, he tore into the fruits, tasting the sweetness of pears, bananas and even the luxury of grapes. As a slave, Arthur had only ever been given plain foods like rice and vegetables, fruits such as grapes were reserved for the nobility. Arthur savoured each one. The lion simply watched as Arthur drank and ate his fill, it's tail swishing in delight to see the human partake in his gift. After filling his belly, Arthur picked up the balm and glanced at the lion.

"I'm not sure how you were able to find so much food and water, let alone know that my feet were sore enough to need a balm but thank you." says Arthur as he smiled at the lion, reaching out to pet him. The lion lets him, purring his contentment and leans in closer so Arthur could rub under his chin. "You're such a clever lion." Arthur says, laughing.

The balm was effective and did much good for Arthur's feet. He spent the rest of the day leaning against the cave wall with his feet propped up on a rock while the balm did it's work and for a while, the lion stayed with him. Curling up next to his legs as it took an afternoon nap, the purring eventually lulled Arthur to sleep as well. When next he woke, the lion was gone, again and Arthur blinked away the sleep from his eyes as he searches around the cave for signs of where the large feline had gone off to. A loud grumble echoes from his stomach.

"Where did he go off to now? It's nearly night." Arthur rubs his stomach,"I suppose one meal won't be enough to sate my hunger yet."

A low grumble got Arthur's attention, signalling the arrival of his feline companion. As the lion came trotting up to the mouth of the cave, it again had another sack in it's jaws, though this time much larger. Arthur stood to greet the lion with copious amounts of petting all over his fur as the large beast drops the sack and nuzzles into Arthur's space.

"What did you bring back this time?" asked Arthur as he upended the sack to let the contents spill out. The bag contained blankets, a pillow, some clothes, more water and even a bag of dried meat!

"What-how?!" Arthur looked at the contents in confusion then disbelief at the lion next to him gently licking it's paws clean. "Where on earth did you even find these? I've been walking through this desert for who knows how long and I've never come across a town nor a camp."

The lion looked at him and made a sound that could have been a whine and lay down belly up for Arthur to bestow rubs upon belly as proper thanks. Arthur chuckles, deciding not to question the gifts and proceeds to spoil his lovely lion with attention.

"You are the strangest lion I've ever met, though I've never met many of your kind." says Arthur, smiling as the lion purrs out his contentment from the belly rubs.

"I suppose I can't keep calling you lion, but what should I name you?" Arthur thought for a while, his hand stilling as the affection beast cuddles further into his side, then he got it! "Alfred!"

Arthur's voice startled the lion awake to stare at him in confusion, it's head cocked to the side. Arthur simply laughed, "How about I name you Alfred? I remember the older servants telling stories and I always loved the ones about King Alfred. I suppose it only polite to properly introduce myself as well. I'm Arthur."

Arthur flicked the lion's floppy ears, "I think the name suits you. Alfred, King of the beasts. AHH!"

The lion, now named Alfred, jumps upon Arthur and places wet kisses on his cheeks and wrestles the small human to the ground when he tried to get away. He obviously loved his new name but he loved this human even more.

Arthur stayed in the cave for a few more days to let his blisters heal, regaining his strength from the food and water that Alfred would come back with. His days are often spent being surprised by his feline companion, making him wonder where exactly the lion goes off to and how he is able to find so many things to bring back to the cave, but Arthur is simply grateful, although he was startled when Alfred started bringing back more than what was necessary. He once caught the lion carrying a rare desert flower in his mouth and placed it gently in Arthur's hands, tail swishing about and looking so proud of himself that Arthur gave him a big hug and multitudes of kisses on his fuzzy face. The lion was more than pleased.

Arthur wasn't sure how long he has stayed in this cave with a lion who acted less like a beast but more like a large affectionate puppy, but he knew he couldn't live here forever. His wounds were healed, his strength was up and with all the various things and food that Alfred brings back, Arthur had all the necessary items needed to pack for travel. He knows it's time to go and as much as he would love to take his darling lion with him, he knows that Alfred can't come. So Arthur packs up all the food he would need along with leather pouches full of fresh water and clothes but left the pillows and the blankets behind as a nest for the lion. The whole time Arthur was packing, Alfred sat in a corner watching him silently, as if he knows what was happening, and he probably did. When Arthur was all packed, he turned to his lion who stared back with his large sad blue eyes.

"Thank you so much for everything, I wish I could keep you but you know I can't stay forever." says Arthur, smiling as he tried to hold back his tears. His sweet Alfred, his adorable lion. Arthur gives him one final hug and a kiss on his wet nose, "I love you Alfred. I'm going to miss you."

Then Arthur gets up and set's off into the desert, leaving a sad and lonely lion whining for him to stay.

It took Arthur about three days to travel out of the desert's clutches and finally arrive at a small bustling town filled with the smells and sounds of a market. The first thing Arthur needed to do was find a place to stay, then hopefully find work but as he headed inside an inn, Arthur failed to notice neither the posters scattered around town nor the two men eyeing him from the side of the inn. He was about to ask the inn keeper for a room when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around, coming face to face with a guard.

"You! Slave! You are under arrest for escaping your master! You're coming with us!" shouts the guard as he and another proceed to drag a panicked Arthur out of the establishment.

"Let go! You're mistaken! I'm just a traveler!"

"Lies! This is you is it not?!" the guard shoves a poster with an image of Arthur on it asking for his return with a reward of a hundred gold pieces. Arthur's blood drains at the realisation that these men will drag him back to his old master.

"No! Please! Let me go! I don't want to go back! PLEASE!"

Arthur kicked and screamed but the guards simply carried him off and shoved him in a caged wagon.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted at the guards, "Where are you taking me?!"

The guard barely gave him a glance as he answered, "We're taking you to the Capital. His highness is there on a trip and will be pleased to hear of your return. Now keep quiet."

The guard banged the cage shut, mounted his horse and signalled to the other guards that they were leaving. Less than a day back in society and Arthur was being carted off again in a cage like that first time he was sold as a child slave. Lying down on the hard wood while feeling the wagon rattle and shake from the uneven road, Arthur quiets his sobbing as he thinks about his lion and how he might never see him again.

The Capital was bursting with noise and people, being a larger city than the small desert town Arthur had gone to. Nobody paid them any mind as the guards wheeled him into a grand villa, proceeding to drag him out of the cage and shoving him into a chamber where he fell to the floor with a grunt of pain.

"Arthur, how lovely to see you again."

Arthur didn't need to look to know who the voice belonged to, and he certainly didn't want to see his face either but the man wasn't having any of that.

"Bring him to me." said the voice and a set of guards each took an arm and placed him right in front of the man, yet Arthur still would not look up. Until a hand grabbed his hair and forced him to face his old master.

"I missed you Arthur. All those lonely nights…" said his ex-master as he caressed Arthur's face with a vile finger, but Arthur avoided eye contact. Then the hand in his hair pulled.

"AHH!"

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU! I should have you killed for trying to escape! Ungrateful little shit!" shouted the man in his face as Arthur tried not to wince in pain, glaring at him with all the venom his eyes could muster. His ex-master looked ready to kill, then his features softened and Arthur flinched as he felt the man's other hand begin to feel up his leg.

"I don't want to have to kill my favourite slave, you're too pretty a thing to waste like that." said his ex-master as the hand continued groping Arthur's body which he tried to avoid, feeling disgusted.

"I'll give you a choice, come back to me now and I will forget your transgressions, if you refuse then you will die."

Arthur spat in his face. "I'd rather die than go back to you! Agh!"

The man shoved Arthur away from him, tossing him to the floor in anger. "FINE! I'll see to it you suffer a painful and humiliating death! GUARDS!"

The guards from before came forward. "Take this filth to the arena. Were having a show tonight." then they took Arthur and dragged him away.

Arthur was placed inside a dark stone room, his hands and feet bound in chains with the noise of blaring horns, screams and the cheers of a blood-thirsty audience ringing in the arena above. When the gates opened, Arthur struggled against the men who pushed him out into the blood soaked sand, faced with a crowd that awaited his death. A horn blows and several iron gates around the arena's walls open to let out blood soaked warriors in armour, carrying various weapons that could crush Arthur's skull in a single hit. The warriors ran to Arthur's direction, and the slave could nothing but close his eyes and cry in fear of his oncoming death. A crash of weapons sounded along with a scream, but the blow never came. Arthur opened his eyes and was startled by the sight of one armour-less warrior standing between him and the rest, with the body of one man lying deathly still on the sand. Screams sounded and the warriors all attacked but the man stood his ground and fought like a beast unleashed. Arthur was awed, for the man tossed the others about like rag dolls. Their weapons never touched his skin before they all met a gruesome death. The man fought with a terrifying inhuman strength until finally, the last warrior lay dead at his feet. The crowd was silent, shocked at the unexpected outcome as the man walked back to Arthur and crouched in front of him. Arthur stared, not quite processing what just happened and flinched back when the stranger reached out to rub his cheek.

"It's gonna be okay now Arthur. I promise I'll protect you." he smiled gently while blood dripped down his face, then he proceeded to lift Arthur up in his arms bridal style and ran out of the arena.

Arthur could barely complain when the stranger suddenly carted him off in his arms as he was still confused about what had transpired minutes before. How did this stranger know his name? Why did he rescue him? The man didn't even seem to have any trouble carrying Arthur as he ran through the arena tunnels.

"H-hey, let me down. I can run just fine." said Arthur, but the stranger ignored him.

"I said let me down!" Arthur struggled but he was suddenly shifted so no he was tossed over the man's back. "Oi! What are y-"

"There they are! Stop!" Guards were shouting and suddenly Arthur tensed up in fear but then the man spoke in a gentle but firm voice.

"Hold on Arthur. I'll get us out of here."

The man picked up his running speed and Arthur heard screams and felt the body carrying him shift around, fighting off any who came to stop them. Arthur couldn't really see what was going on but he could hear steady sounds of fists hitting flesh and breaking bones, barely noticing the blood spattering the walls and the bodies being left in the wake of their escape. He wasn't sure how long it took but somehow they both made it out alive and are now taking refuge beneath the darkness of a bridge. Arthur was exhausted but thankful for the silence with only the streaming water of the canal being heard, then the stranger spoke.

"Are you alright?" Asked his rescuer as he leaned in to touch Arthur's face before the latter flinched away and the hand stopped.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Let me just get those chains off." The stranger pulled up the chains binding Arthur's hands and feet then broke them apart like nothing. Arthur looked in amazement then felt sheepish a his earlier reaction.

"Thank you and uh, sorry. You're still covered in…b-blood." Arthur said quietly, hoping he didn't accidentally offend the man that just saved his life. Said man blinked, looking at his blood stained hands as if he'd just realised what a mess he must have looked, then he grinned at Arthur brightly.

"Right, sorry about that. Let me just wash this off." The stranger stripped of what little clothing he already had, causing Arthur to look away, and began to wash himself in the canal as he continued talking like he hadn't just killed off several soldiers.

"You should wash off too, we can't be smelling like blood and leaving traces for the guards to find us. I'm glad your okay though! I really missed you Arthur! Took me awhile to track you down but I'm happy I found you! I promise I'll protect you and keep you safe so-"

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" The man stopped upon Arthur's interruption and looked confused.

"Arthur, it's me. Don't you remember?" The man stepped out of the canal and was now making his way to where Arthur sat, completely in the nude. Arthur tried not to stare, feeling an embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! You're naked, wet and I don't remember meeting a man like you ever!"

The man looks more confused now, then realisation hits him a second time and he laughs.

"And what exactly about this situation do you find so funny?!" snapped Arthur, feeling the exhaustion and confusion turn to irritation but the stranger just chuckled and turned to rummage around his clothes. He fishes out a familiar looking flower, slightly wilted yet still beautiful, and gently hands it to Arthur, who looks at the flower and remembers his lion. This was the same exact flower his lion had given him, but how did-? Arthur looked up at the stranger, taking in his features. Sun kissed skin, fluffy golden hair with the same cute little tuff sticking up that his lion had, and his eyes…blue as an oasis lake.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

"Hey Arthur. It's good to see you." said Alfred, taking Arthur's hand and giving him a gentle smile.

Arthur's mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out. He's even more confused now.

"H-how did you find me? Are you really Alfred?"

Alfred grins, "Yeah, you gave me that name didn't you? And I tracked you down by scent, though I had to disguise myself as human when I got to the city. I'll explain more, but first you need a washing." Alfred then proceeds to tug off Arthur's clothes to get him in the water, reminding Arthur that the other was still unashamedly naked.

"I-I'm fine! I can wash myself!" Insisted Arthur, fighting a blush as he swats off Alfred's now human hands. Honestly he was still reeling from thinking of his sweet lion and this man as being one and the same.

"Come on Arthur! I've already seen you naked, just hop in! I can even help wash you now!" Alfred beams excitedly but Arthur shakes his head fervently.

"No! That was different! I'll wash myself! Now turn around and no peeking!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't look." So Alfred turns around to face the stone walls, listening to the fabric of Arthur's clothes falling to the ground and a distinct slosh of water as the smaller man dipped in. Alfred sneaks a little peak, because he couldn't resist, and admires how pretty his human is with his soft gold hair, fair freckled skin and his green eyes that reminded him of the open plains that used to be his home as a young cub. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Arthur asked him a question.

"So, you're really my Alfred then?"

Alfred smiled hearing the small claim, "Yeah it's me. I could even show you the scar on my hand where you plucked out that sharp rock."

Arthur smiled a little, "No need, but I'm still confused as how you can be human."

"Well, I'm sure there's plenty of legends about man-beasts all over the world. You know, how a wolf or bear can walk in the skin of a man. In my case, I'm a lion. We're bigger and stronger than the average animal or human though we age the same way. Oh! But we can travel great distances! That's always a perk!" Alfred grins as he explains this to Arthur, no longer facing the wall. Arthur was still in the water so he doesn't feel too conscious of the other's staring, he did realise something though.

"So that's how you got all those things! The water, the food, the clothes and other supplies."

"Haha! Yeah! I ran to some towns and snatched some stuff nobody would miss then came home to you! It's also how I was able to find you real quick." Alfred's grin turned a bit solemn then. "I was real sad when you left you know. I missed you."

Arthur blushed, pleased though slightly guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't really take a lion with me to the city either. I missed you too. And thank you…for saving me."

Alfred smiled then, "Don't thank me yet, we still have to get out of this city. Get dressed and we can get going. I know a place we can stay for the night."

After washing off the blood, the two blonds made their way out quietly from beneath the bridge, careful not to draw suspicion. Alfred made sure to keep Arthur close, never letting go of his hand as they zig zagged through dark alleys until finally, they stopped at the back of an inn. Alfred knocked thrice before someone opened the door. Arthur was startled to find a face nearly identical to Alfred's peering out.

"Hey bro!" Alfred smiled at his twin. Said twin looked startled then he laughed out a happy chuckle as he embraced Alfred.

"It's been a long time! I didn't expect you'd find me after leaving the pride. Do you have a name yet?"

"Yeah, it's Alfred," Alfred tugged Arthur forward, smiling at him fondly as he introduced him to his brother. "And this is Arthur. He named me."

The twin smiled and extended his hand to Arthur, "Good to meet you. Thanks for looking out for my brother. I'm named Matthew."

"Pleasure to meet you Matthew and honestly, Alfred's the one that's been looking out for me if anything."

"Right, speaking of which…" Alfred turned back to Matthew in a serious tone. "You know that pompous Czar staying here? He used to be Arthur's master before he left and now the guy wants him dead. We need a place to stay for a while and a way out of here as soon as possible."

Matthew nodded in understanding, "Say no more. Come on in and I can show you to your rooms. I'll handle your way out. For now, you both look famished. I'll bring up some food later."

So now, here they were, alone in their room eating piping hot food freshly delivered by Matthew. Alfred told Arthur that Matthew was his twin brother and they had both left their prides a year prior to forge a living and survive on their own. Matthew had chosen to live amongst humans with his mate, who happens to be the owner of the inn and the one who named him while Alfred had chosen to live in the wild, free from everything. Though he would occasionally change into human form when needed. After their meal, Arthur felt considerably exhausted and made his way to bed, mumbling a "Goodnight Alfred." to the other as he tucked himself in. He was letting himself feel comfortable until he felt a body sliding in from behind him and he froze with a start. He turned to see that Alfred had snuggled into his bed, foregoing his own.

"Alfred what are you doing?! You have your own bed!"

Alfred pouted at him, "But it's too far away from you. I missed you Arthur. Besides, we always sleep together."

Arthur flushes red, "B-but, that was when you were a lion! You're a man now, It's different!"

"Different how? I thought you said you loved me?" Alfred turned wide sad eyes at him that made Arthur feel a bit cornered.

"I d-do l-love..you. It just feels…different…sleeping together. I guess I'm more used to cuddling the lion."

"Well then you can get used to cuddling me again!" Alfred then pulls Arthur into his arms, ignoring the surprised yelp and embracing him tightly.

"I like sleeping with you Arthur. You feel nice and warm." whispered Alfred over the top of Arthur's head as he tucked the smaller man beneath his chin. Arthur didn't struggle, too tired to argue a point and simply snuggled into the warmth of Alfred's arms further. He could feel the edges of sleep creeping in and let himself succumb to it, finally feeling safe again. Alfred gives a fond smile before he himself falls asleep.

It was nearly noon by the time Arthur woke, but he couldn't move his body due to the tight grip that Alfred had on him. He was still pressed close to the sleeping man and although Arthur wanted to let him sleep, the noon day sun combined with Alfred's body heat was making him sweat. He tried to wiggle his way out but Alfred had him in a death grip and simply snored away. Seems like his lion wasn't letting him go anytime soon, so Arthur took this opportunity to look at his friend. As a lion, Alfred had looked magnificent and now as a man, Arthur couldn't help but think he looked quite handsome. His musing were cut short when Alfred groaned and opened a bleary eye. His vision soon came to focus on Arthur as he woke up a bit more. The two just stared at each other, Arthur from being almost caught admiring the man and Alfred from soft awe.

"Morning Arthur." Alfred greeted quietly with a soft sleepy smile. "How'd you sleep?"

Blushing a little at the closeness, Arthur replied just as softly "Good morning. I slept fine, though I always did sleep better with you I suppose."

Arthur gasped a bit when Alfred snuggled into his hair, he was almost sure he could hear purring, but then winced in pain. Alfred stopped immediately in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Arthur held up his hands for the other to see, "The chains chaffed the skin around my wrists and ankles. It just stings a bit."

Alfred gently grabs a hand and frowns at the wound. Then he suddenly starts licking at it, making Arthur squeak in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur asks as he tries and fails to release his hand from Alfred's grip.

"I'm cleaning the wound. Hold still." Alfred licks his wrist again and Arthur shudders at the feeling of his tongue laving up the small cut around the skin.

"No! Alfred! Sto-ah!" Arthur struggles but Alfred keeps him in place with one hand wrapped around his waist while the other holds up his wrist.

"Don't worry. I do this all the time when I get hurt. My spit can close the wound and let it heal faster."

"B-but-"

"Just let me take care of you Arthur." Alfred smiles and rubs their noses together and Arthur reluctantly submits to the unusual treatment, blush very prominent on his cheeks. Alfred licks all around his right then his left wrist as Arthur tries not to squirm. He does notice that the abrasions have started to close up. When Alfred was done, he got up from bed and Arthur took that to mean they were finished. Until Alfred grabbed his foot and Arthur promptly fell back onto the mattress.

"Wait! Alfred! Wha-ahh!"

Alfred continued licking up the cuts on Arthurs ankles as well despite Arthur's insistence that it wasn't necessary. Satisfied with his work, Alfred jumps back up and flops down onto the smaller blonde, sticking his nose into Arthur's neck in the process.

"There! All healed up! Told ya' I'd take care of you." said Alfred as he buried himself into the human's scent. Arthur smelled nice, he decided.

"Ah-um..t-thank you. We should get something to eat now don't you think? I'm sure you must be hungry. And we should still speak to your brother about getting out of this city without being spotted."

Alfred perked up, "Oh right! Food! Come on then! Let's go see Mattie!" then he jumped out of the bed and practically dragged Arthur up and out of the room with him in a blur.

They were greeted downstairs by Matthew and his mate, a pale red eyed man by the name of Gilbert. The inn was still closed as it doubles as a pub that opens in the evenings, so both Arthur and Alfred can walk around without worrying about being seen for now. They ate a late lunch with Alfred sticking close to Arthur, always having one hand either hanging over his shoulder or wrapped around his waist. The four men chatted for a while and relaxed, taking some time to enjoy the company and reacquaint themselves before moving on to talk about more pressing concerns.

Matthew had suggested leaving early in the morning when there are lesser guards on patrol by their cart as a ruse for picking up supplies in the next town. Gilbert will be driving while Alfred and Arthur hide in wine barrels at the back, and hopefully they manage to make it pass the gates. With the plan in agreement, Matthew goes off to pack them supplies for the journey while Gilbert shoos the two blondes back up their room as the pub would be open soon.

Arthur now finds himself combing his fingers through golden hair while Alfred naps on his lap. It was like they were back at the cave, though with far comfier beds, with Alfred purring as Arthur affectionately pets him. But as Alfred naps like a lazy overgrown house cat, Arthur can't help but worry for tomorrow. Even if they do manage to escape, which is risky in and of itself, he doubts he can lead a life anywhere while a bounty hangs over his head. That loathsome Czar would probably hunt him down for the rest of his life seeing as how he had been humiliated by the unexpected turn of Arthur's execution, he would not only want Arthur dead but most likely Alfred's head. The thought of his lion getting hurt troubled Arthur more than he thought, failing to notice a stray tear escaping his eye. Alfred woke from his light nap when he felt something wet his cheek and looked up to see Arthur teary-eyed and lost in thought. He lifted up a hand to cup the human's cheek, startling Arthur out of his reverie.

"Arthur what's wrong? You're crying."

"Oh, no. It's nothing." Arthur sniffs, wiping away a tear. "I was just thinking."

Alfred pouted up at him, "Come on Arthur, I'm here. Talk to me like you used to. I can actually answer now."

"Yes, I suppose you can." Arthur huffed out a laugh before turning solemn, "I was just thinking about the future and what I'm suppose to do after all this."

"What do you mean?" asked Alfred as he got up from his spot and sat more comfortably next to Arthur on the bed.

Arthur sighed, "I mean, even if we managed to escape, my old master isn't going to just forget about my transgressions. Where would I even go? What would I do? He isn't going to stop and he'll hurt you too if you stay with me."

Arthur felt a strong arm drape over his shoulder and looked up to see Alfred smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Arthur with furrowed brows.

Alfred grinned even wider, "You're worried about me!"

"I-I never said that." Arthur looked away with a slight blush, then he felt Alfred pull him gently into a hug.

"No matter what happens, Arthur, I promise I'll keep you safe." said Alfred, "I'm not about to let you leave me again. Once was enough."

"Alfred…" feeling his heart flutter at the other's words, Arthur feels less worried.

"Besides! I can travel long distances remember?" said Alfred, smile bright and easy. "That stupid Czar doesn't rule everything you know. There's an entire world out there for us to see!"

"That sounds…lovely." And it really did. The notion of such freedom was enough to put a smile on Arthur's face, quickly turning shy when he noticed how close he and Alfred were. Faces mere inches from each other with Alfred's arm still holding Arthur against him. Their noses touched, causing Arthur to instinctively kiss Alfred's nose like he used to kiss his snout but Arthur squeaked when Alfred licked his cheek.

"Alfred! What was that for?! My cheek was not injured!" exclaimed Arthur, pushing away a bit.

Alfred looked confused, "What? You kissed first. I just kissed you like I used to." He pulled a squirming red faced Arthur back into his arms and gave him another lick, this time near his lips.

"Ugh! Stop that! It may be kisses if you're a lion, but you're a man now and it's not right!"

"Then…I should kiss you like how you kissed me!"

"N-no! That's not wh-mph!" Arthur felt lips crash into his, he gasped in surprise and since licking was still a form of kissing for Alfred, he soon felt a tongue pushing into his mouth.

"Al-ngph! Sto-mnph!" Arthur was trying to wiggle out of the tight embrace but he could feel the pleasure building between his legs.

Alfred was barely listening, only aware of the little moans Arthur was making. If this was what kissing Arthur was like as a human, then he wanted to do it all the time. Arthur tasted amazing, delicious, sweet…he vaguely wondered how the rest of his skin would taste. Tongue licking up into his mouth, Arthur was no longer trying to push Alfred away. He was instead clinging onto his arms, trying not to melt. The kiss stopped when they both needed air, with Alfred holding onto a ravished looking Arthur. The sight of his flushed cheeks and swollen lips while gasping for air caused Alfred's eyes to turn dark, pulling a possessive growl from him. Barely catching his breath, Arthur was pushed down as Alfred began nibbling on his neck.

"A-alfred please, wai-AH!" a sharp bite caused Arthur to yelp then squirm as Alfred sucked and licked. Arthur was starting to panic a little. This was moving too fast and Alfred wasn't listening. He could feel a pressing hardness on his thigh as he panted through Alfred's nips and nibbles on his neck. Arthur could hear Alfred mumbling something as he continued to give shivering licks on his skin.

"…Arthur…Arthur..mate…must stay…with mate…love you..Arthur…"

"A-alfred, please. Ngh! Ah!" Arthur panted, "I don't know-ah! what you're..ngh!..saying!"

Suddenly the door to their room burst open and Alfred was being dragged off of Arthur, growling and angry.

"No please! Don't hurt him! " Arthur thought they'd been caught but instead was met with Alfred's twin holding him down. "Matthew?"

But Matthew was too focused on Alfred at the moment, "AL! Alfred! Calm down! It's me! It's just me!"

Alfred was still growling and fighting against his brother's hold. Matthew turned to Arthur,

"Arthur talk to him! Calm him down while I have him!"

"Matthew what's going on?! What's happening to Alfred!?"

"He'll be fine! Just a little excited! Talk to him!"

"O-okay!" Arthur rushed onto the floor to face Alfred, who immediately stopped growling. "Alfred, it's alright. Calm down, I'm right here. That's it, that's good."

Arthur continued to murmur and whisper soothing words as Alfred slowly calmed until Matthew felt his muscles relax.

"Al?" Matthew slowly let's go of his brother who is looking a bit dazed, "Al, you okay?"

Alfred shook his head to clear the fog wrapped around his mind, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Arthur, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." Alfred felt sheepish for what he'd just done but seeing the little bruises he left on Arthur's neck made him feel a little proud.

"It's okay Alfred, I was surprised but I'm okay. You…couldn't hear me at all." blushed Arthur as he rubbed his assaulted neck.

Matthew just sighs in relief, "Alfred probably went into a rut."

"A what?"

"I what!?"

Both blondes exclaimed at the same time, staring at Matthew while he explained.

"Well, you know how animals mark their territory with scents right? And how some of them have mates? It's the same thing with us basically, only more…specific."

"Specific how?" asked Arthur, but instead of Matthew, it was Alfred who answered.

"Well, it only happens when we like someone's smell."

"Smell?" Arthur raised an incredulous brow. "You…like the way I smell?"

Alfred blush as Matthew chuckled and continued with the explanation.

"Our kind either go through this experience once in our life or never at all. It happens when we find our destined mate. And that's usually triggered by their scent. Even in humans, just by smelling something, you're suddenly feeling nostalgic. Scent is the strongest stimulant. Even more so for animals."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Arthur.

Matthew quirks an amused smile, "I'm saying that you and Alfred are destined mates. My brother probably felt it on instinct when you both first met but seeing as he can be slow-"

"Hey!"

"-he only just realised now. That and the situation probably didn't give you both enough time to look into it I guess."

An awkward silence follows after Matthew's explanation, with Arthur blushing hard enough to be mistaken for a tomato as Alfred rubbed his neck nervously.

"So..uhh.." Matthew starts, deciding they needed to talk alone, "Dinner will be ready in a bit, you can come down to the kitchens in a while. I'll….get going then."

"Uhm….sorry again." Alfred started, "for jumping you like that."

"N-no, it's…it's fine. I was just…surprised." said Arthur, still blushing as both blondes avoided eye contact. They were both still seated on the floor and it was getting a bit uncomfortable for Arthur so he got up, but at the same time Alfred spoke.

"Sowillyoubemymate?!"

"What?" asked Arthur as he didn't quite catch what Alfred said, though it almost sounded as if he…

"I said…" Alfred trained his eyes on the smaller human with a small blush to his cheeks, "Would you be my mate?"

Arthur's eyes widened and for a moment he stuttered, flushed red and fidgeted all at the same time while Alfred's gaze never wavered, until he took a breath and sighed.

"Alfred, I don't think now is the right time to talk about this."

"So.. you don't want to be my mate?" asked Alfred in a quiet voice, and Arthur looked to see him look so miserable. He could almost imagine the drooping ears and curled up tail. It clenched on Arthur's heart to see his brave lion so sad.

"No, Alfred, that's not what I meant." appeased Arthur as he kneeled in front of the other, "But maybe we can talk about it after were both safe?"

Alfred sniffed a little, which Arthur thought to be adorable, then he smiled, "Okay, Arthur. Tomorrow."

Arthur smiled back and pulled him up to his feet, "Now let's see what's for dinner."

After dinner, Gilbert and Matthew closed their inn early and set up the cart and barrels while Alfred and Arthur pack up their supplies. Everyone tried to get some sleep but even with Alfred curled around Arthur's form, he found little reprieve in dreams. And so, the morning of their escape arrives, with Alfred hugging his brother goodbye, Gilbert saddling the horses to the cart and Arthur loading the pack Matthew had given them.

"Alright." Gilbert motions them to the large barrels at the back. "Get in."

Alfred helps Arthur in before he too gets inside his own and then Matthew is covering the top with a shallow bottom filled with their inn's signature beer.

"Good luck to you both" says Matthew as he waves goodbye, praying they all make it safe.

Inside the barrels, Arthur feels the cart moving at a casual pace and sticks his ear to the side trying to make out sounds of the streets. He could hear the clip clop of the horses hooves, the sound of early risers setting up shop for a new day and the sound of barking dogs. Then Arthur hears something that made his blood freeze.

"Halt. Where is your cart headed?"

A guard had stopped their cart and Gilbert silently cussed to himself, not expecting this much increase in patrolling soldiers. That widerlich Czar must be obsessed with Arthur.

Gilbert coughed out a response, "To the next town sir, wanted to see if I can trade some of my shop's specialty beer for more assorted winery."

The guards motioned to his companions to check the cart. Inside the barrels, Arthur was trying hard not to make a sound, hoping Alfred will keep quiet as well. He heard the guards rummaging around the cart and opening up barrels, then his was jostled a bit. He flinched when the top was pried up and half expected to be caught then and there but the inside was still dark and soon enough the lid was back on his barrel and he could hear the guards walking away.

"Anything?" asked the soldier in command.

"No sir. Just barrels of beer."

"Alright then. You're free to g-"

"What have we here?"

The guard was just about to let Gilbert pass when a voice intruded. Unbelievingly, the sick bastard himself had come to inspect the patrols. The soldiers stood firm in greeting.

"My Czar. We've just finished checking this cart for any stow aways. Nothing but beer barrels."

The Czar walked over to the cart, followed by his attendants, "Beer! Well I love a good drink, might I sample some of your wares?"

Gilbert forced a smile, "Of course my Czar. It would be an honour."

At the back of the cart Arthur had remained silent, he trained his ears to the sound of footsteps closing in. He could make out muffled conversation between the Czar and Gilbert.

"This one's home brewed. My own recipe! If you'd like I can-"

The Czar held up his hand to silence the Prussian.

"One can't be too careful in partaking food or drink as a noble. my hounds are trained to sniff out hidden things. So let's see if you have anything to hide before I have a sample."

The Czar gestured for the hounds to jump into the cart and they began sniffing and pawing around, one of them reached the barrel Alfred was in and Gilbert stared helplessly as the dog started pawing on the barrel, then it whimpered and went to join its companion at another container. Gilbert let out a silent breath, the dog must have sensed a larger predator, but there was still Arthur.

Inside the barrels, Arthur was beginning to hyperventilate as he could hear the hounds coming closer, they were now next to his barrel and pawing on the wood. Then they howled. Arthur's fear curled in his to mach as he heard the Czar command.

"Open it."

Gilbert went to open the Arthur's barrel, revealing the false top filled with beer.

"I apologise sir. The beer must have gone bad or was poorly made, I-"

"Seize him."

Guards grabbed Gilbert off the cart and held him locked between them as the pompous Czar ordered another guard to crack the barrel open. The beer spilled and out came Arthur. He screamed as his old master grabs for him and then a crack is heard as more beer spills from a second barrel and Alfred comes out raging.

"Arthur!"

"Alfred!"

They both try to reach each other but the arrogant Czar ordered for Alfred to be held to the ground and as he pulled Arthur against him, arm locked around his neck with a knife pressed to his skin.

"Make one move and you can say goodbye to Arthur."

Alfred stops struggling and the soldiers beat him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach as Arthur struggles against the disgusting Czar's hold on him, screaming for it to stop.

"No! Don't hurt him! Please! Please! Let him go!"

"Oh my little slave," said the Czar as he ran a tongue up the side of Arthur's face. "Did you think you could get away?"

Arthur continued to struggle, feeling disgust at the physical contact.

"Stop fighting me! I'm tired of your fucking games you little bitch! YOU BELONG TO ME! And you will do as I say! I AM YOUR MASTER!"

The Czar hit Arthur across the face and he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath as the Czar clambered over him.

"I'm going to make you mine! RIGHT HERE WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE! So they'll know that you are my whore! And my damn wife isn't here to interrupt us this time!"

The Czar pressed himself onto Arthur as he tried to push him off, screaming for him to stop.

"LET GO! NO! GET OFF ME!"

His clothes were being ripped off and hand were grasping his thigh, trying to spread them apart, Arthur cried out "ALFRED!"

A roar sound and suddenly a large lion leaps away from the soldiers and pounces on a screaming Czar. Alfred was furious, at first he had stopped struggling at the threat of Arthur's life and bore the brunt of the soldier's beatings. Then Arthur had screamed and Alfred snapped. His eyes turned sharp, his canines grew and he fought off the soldiers, ripping them apart as he ran and leapt at his prey. The thing screamed as Alfred locked his jaws onto it's shoulder, tasting it's foul blood on his tongue. It tasted awful but Alfred was angry, this thing had hurt his mate, it tried to take his mate from him, so Alfred tore it apart. He clawed off the face as his prey screamed in pain, he ripped off the arm with his teeth, crushing the bone between his jaws. Normally when he hunted, he would go for the creature's jugular to end it's life quickly without suffering. But this creature needed to suffer, it needed to feel pain and Alfred spilled it's blood all over the sandy road. The few people that were awake were screaming in horror, the soldiers were dead, Gilbert was helping Arthur up and covering him in a cloak, all while Alfred continued to rampage on the Czar until the screams were no more. Once the lion was satisfied, he licked his great maw and turned to Arthur, nudging him with his snout as gently as he always did.

Snapping out of his shock, Gilbert spoke up, "That was disgusting. He deserved it but I did not need to see that. And you don't look much like your brother in this form either. Way scruffier."

Alfred growled and motioned with his head, nudging his body to Arthur, who was still shaken.

Gilbert guided Arthur onto Alfred's back, "Go on, get out of here. I can handle this mess. You killed off the main man anyway! We'll be fine."

He hung the supplies pack over Alfred's back then stepped away to give the lion room, "Alright! Now get going!"

And with a roar, Alfred took off, leaving a trail of dust clouds in his wake.

Alfred kept running through the desert, trying to find that place he wanted to show Arthur. It was where he usually stayed in his beast form, it was his home before he met the human at the cave and he hoped Arthur would like it. Soon enough, they arrive at an oasis paradise deep in the heart of the desert, Alfred slowly trots into the greenery, walking past cool shades of fruitful trees and bushes. He settles down next to a small lake and Arthur slides off along with the supplies, Alfred then turns back into a human and immediately hugs Arthur tightly.

"Arthur… Arthur… Are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from touching you!"

Arthur, who had been quiet this entire time, wrapped his arms around Alfred and cried.

"But you did. You did save me. You stopped him before he did anything else, thank you! I'm sorry they hurt you!"

Arthur trembled in Alfred's arms, both of them upset at what had nearly happened and relieved to be with each other at the same time.

"I'm okay Arthur. I'm bigger and tougher than most see! A few licks and I'll be fine!"

Arthur just nods, wiping his tears on his cloak. Both men smiled at each other and Alfred suggested they wash off in the water, hinting that he could help Arthur out. It delighted him when the smaller man accepted. They washed off the blood from Alfred's hair and Alfred grabbed some nearby herbs and crushed them in his hand, rubbing them onto Arthur's hair and body. They took their time in cleaning up but didn't get out just yet. Arthur was leaning with his back to Alfred's chest as they lounged in the water, both silent and simply resting. There was something that Arthur wanted to ask, but he was too embarrassed to start, although they did promise to talk about it later, he wasn't sure it was a good time to bring it up. As if sensing the human's frustrated musings, Alfred shifted to tug Arthur closer and settled his head over the other's left shoulder.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Arthur blushed at the proximity, "I-it's nothing, I just…well, I was wondering if we can talk about the mating thing."

Arms tightened around his waist as Alfred asked, "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to be my mate?"

Arthur turned to look at Alfred, "I don't want to belong to anyone else Alfred. I've been a slave most of my life and although being your mate sounds wonderful, wouldn't that just mean I become your property?"

"What!? NO!"

Startled at the outburst, Alfred shifted Arthur again so he was now sitting sideways on his lap.

"Mating isn't about possessing another! The closest term it resembles to you humans would probably be marriage, just more intimate."

Alfred locked their fingers together, staring into Arthur's green eyes as he tried to explain,

"Arthur, I love you. I gave you my heart the moment you named me. From then on, I was already yours. Now I'm asking you to be mine."

"Yes."

Alfred blinks, "What?"

Arthur was holding back tears as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, "I love you too Alfred, and yes, I will be your mate."

And then Arthur kissed him, catching Alfred in surprise which quickly turned to joy as he kissed his human back. The kiss began to turn hotter, deeper, as Alfred pushed his tongue into Arthur's pliant mouth, with the sensation of their nakedness arousing them both. Arthur gasped in surprise when Alfred pulled him up from the water then laid him down on a bed of soft grass, lying over him as he continued to kiss Arthur down his neck. Arthur's body twitched in pleasure every time Alfred nipped at neck, moaning when he felt a tongue playfully taste him down to his nipples. That caused Arthur to mewl loudly as Alfred assaulted his nipples, laving at them until the other was breathless. Arthur tried to catch his breath, feeling the hardness between his legs when suddenly he yelped.

"Ah! A-a-a-alfred?!" Arthur shivered at the sensation again and looked down to see Alfred's face between his legs. "W-what are you doing?"

Alfred looked up, eyes predatory and sending a trickle of heat down Arthur's spine.

"Trust me Arthur, I'll take care of you."

"Alfred I-AHhhh!" Arthur was cut off as he felt a wet muscle laving around his entrance, twitching at the odd sensation. But Alfred kept him still by holding his legs open as he continued to lick into Arthur's hole.

"Nhh..A-al..fred…uhhhnn! Please…please…" Arthur was panting now from the continued assault.

Alfred licked his lips, savouring Arthur's taste before he wrapped a hand around his own arousal, hissing a bit as he spread the pre-cum. He moved over Arthur, kissing the human gently as he lined up his length with Arthur's entrance, and slowly pushed. Arthur gasped into Alfred's mouth, feeling the slow foreign intrusion but he was being distracted from the pain with Alfred ravishing his mouth while pumping his cock. Arthur could barely think. Soon enough Alfred was fully sheathed into a trembling Arthur. Alfred leaned over him, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm going to move now okay? Put your arms around me."

With trembling arms, Arthur wrapped them around Alfred's back just as he felt the first thrust.

"Ah! Alfred!" Arthur gasped as the other began to move, gently at first then it got faster until Alfred was keeping a rhythm of pistoning in and out of a moaning Arthur.

"Arthur…Arthur…" moaned Alfred as he quickened his pace, sending Arthur into breathless pants.

"A-alf..fred.. ..uuh!uh!Nh!…More…please! Faster!"

Alfred eyes dilated even further and he hooked both Arthur's legs over his shoulders, almost bending him in half. The new position caused Alfred to go even deeper and Arthur screamed as a Alfred hit something inside him. Alfred went faster, holding a bruising grip on Arthur's hips. He was close and knew Arthur was too as he continued to fuck him until they were both yelling out their pleasure. And then Alfred bit Arthur's neck making Arthur come first with a violent spam as Alfred fucked him through his orgasm. But when Alfred came, Arthur was caught off guard. He felt a sudden stretch in his entrance as Alfred buried himself completely inside Arthur, causing the other to come a second time as he felt hot spurts filling him. After a moment, Alfred released his bite and licked over the wound on Arthur's neck, making the human shiver. Both were still panting but Alfred kissed his mate deeply and Arthur returned it.

"W-why did you bite me?" asked a ravished looking Arthur.

Alfred guided them both to their side, making sure to lay Arthur against his chest.

"It's how we mark you as ours. Like how I belong to you by naming, you now belong to me by marking."

"A-and..um" Arthur blushed as he avoided looking at Alfred, "What about this?"

"Uh!" Alfred felt a sudden squeeze on his cock, making him spurt more come which in turn caused Arthur to gasp.

"Don't do that, or I might just jump you again." chuckled Alfred, "Sorry. Is it uncomfortable?"

"A little bit but mostly I seem to be stuck to you. Why is that?"

"It's part of mating. I forgot to mention it. It's called knotting, and will last for a few minutes to ensure my mate gets pregnant." grinned Alfred.

"P-pregnant?! I'm a man!" exclaimed a red faced Arthur.

"Hahaha! I know! Don't worry. It'll go down in a bit and I'll help clean up after."

Alfred nuzzled into Arthur's hair, making himself comfortable by wrapping himself around the smaller man. Arthur was feeling rather tired and was drifting off to sleep when Alfred whispered into his hair,

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hmm…Yes Alfred?"

"I'm glad you found that cave."

Arthur smiled, "Me too."

They stayed in the oasis for many years, sometimes venturing out to the small towns for fun and often visiting Alfred's brother Matthew and his mate Gilbert at their Inn. Ever since the Czar and his soldiers died, posters of Arthur's face were torn down and forgotten. Nobody looked for them anymore and they were both glad for it. They spent their days together beneath the roof of their house that they both built near the lake in their Oasis paradise and Alfred would often chase Arthur around as a lion then pounce on him, transforming midway into a human as he pinned the smaller man to the ground where they would either curl up to nap or Alfred would have Arthur screaming in pleasure. They would sometimes travel to see distant lands but would always come home to their Oasis. And so the slave-no-more lived happily ever after with his Lion.

* * *

A/N: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FOR THE USUKUSTWICEPERYEAR NON-DISNEY FAIRYTALES COLLECTION ON TUMBLR.


End file.
